Windows to the Soul
by Diane LD
Summary: Gunn finds an old friend, and Angel muses. Light B/A undertones


WINDOWS TO THE SOUL

Angel POV, set season 3, pre-Connor, post- The Gift, Post- Flooded/Carpe Noctem, pre- Spuffy. Light B/A undertones.

Summary- Angel muses about Pod-Buffy, and Gunn finds an old friend.

Disclaimer: Yeah. Yeah, that's right, my name's Joss Whedon. ::snorts::

A/N_- Actually, I have no idea why I wrote this. Review Sundevil009@yahoo.com. 

It's a quickie. I'll write a sequel if people like it or I'm feeling random

**

Cordelia's babbling about something, but I can't hear a word of what she's saying. Something about shoes. Something is coming, I can feel it. It's something familiar; something longed for deep inside my heart. It's Buffy. She's nearing. Ever since our meeting, I can feel her again. She's coming closer. A few more minutes and she'll be here.

"Are you listening to me, Angel?" Cordelia's voice jolts me. "What?" I ask. She sighs impatiently to me, and restarts her diatribe on the extremely high prices at Macy's. 

She's coming closer. If I strain my ears, I can hear her parking her mother's old jeep out front. The door opens, but I keep my back turned. I know who it is. "Angel Investigations, we help the…" Cordelia starts, in her cheery customer voice, but it quickly fades away when she sees who exactly is standing at the door.

"Buffy?" she asks confusedly. I turn to see Buffy, a look of genuine surprise on her face. 

"Cordelia? Angel? What are you doing here?" she asks, flustered.

"What do you mean, 'what are we doing here?' We live here!" Cordelia says, as though talking to a child.

"Really, Buffy. I mean, if you came to see Angel, why are you acting like this?"

Buffy's brow furrows. "That's the thing…… I didn't."

The shock must have showed on my face, because she elaborated, 

"I came to see..… an old friend of mine. Not you. I was told he lived here. Guess not……I'll be going now." She moves to turn away, but the door opens, and Fred and Gunn come strolling in. 

"Anyone for donuts!?!" he calls cheerily, holding up the bag. He freezes when he spots Buffy, and looks as though he'd seen a ghost. "Annie?" he asks.

Buffy smiles widely, and screams "Gunn!!!!!" before rushing into his awaiting arms. He hugs her tightly, picks her up and spins her around. "Anne!" he says, his voice full of emotion, like he's getting something he thought he'd never have again. "Annie." He says softly. The only time I've ever seen Gunn this emotional was when his sister died. How does he know Buffy? And why is he calling her Anne?

"Gunn," Buffy says, squeezing him tightly, not wanting to let go. Gunn grabs Buffy and sets her on the couch. Fred and Cordelia are echoing my confusion. He paces around her, looking concerned, but never taking the bright smile off his face.

"Annie." He says softly. "They told me you were dead." Buffy nods slowly. "I called your house. They said you had died."

"I did." Gunn immediately picks up his gaze to meet hers. "What?" he says, alarmed.

"I was... I was dead. They brought me back." She says softly. Gunn looks at her strangely, a million questions in his head. "What? How?" he asks.

"Wait." I interrupt. "How do you know Gunn?" I direct my question at Buffy. She starts to explain, but is interrupted by Gunn. "Hold up… You know my girl?" he asks me, and turns to Buffy. "You know Angel?"

"We've met." Buffy replies dryly. Cordelia snorts loudly, and Gunn turns to her. At his questioning gaze, she elaborates. "That's like asking Angel if he likes to brood! Of course Angel's met Buffy! Duh! Forbidden love of all time!" she laughs.

"Buffy… you're THE Buffy? Anne?" Gunn says, wide eyed, questioning Buffy. She nods slowly, and Gunn's expression turns to one of almost hurt. "Then why'd you tell me your name was Anne."

"It is." She explains softly. "Well, sorta. My name is Buffy Anne Summers. I used Anne that summer 'cause I didn't want to be found." Gunn nods and chuckles. "I'm still calling you 'Annie-likes-to-fight,' whether you like it or not."

Buffy smiles and nods. "Deal," she agrees.

He takes her hand and stands her up. "Well, girl, you certainly lookin' good for out of the grave. Hot, as always. Even better looking than the last time I saw you!" they share a laugh, and I can't help the involuntary growl that escapes my lips.

What was that? A growl? Of what? Possession? She's not mine anymore. I have no right to do that. Good thing no one noticed. 

"You too." Buffy tells Gunn. "I'm sorry I missed our meeting. It's just I was kinda six-feet under at the time." She laughs, but there is something strange about it. Gunn notices it too.

"Anne?" 

Buffy shrugs off his concern, and mumbles a quiet "I'll tell you later." She changes the subject. "Anyway… I just thought I should come and see you. I went to Miguel and he said you were living here, but he didn't mention anything about you working with Angel. When did that start?" she asks curiously.

"Last year... right after I called you for backup with those Avilas demons. Right after Alanna died." Gunn says quietly. The pain of Alanna's death is still fresh, even after all these years. You can see it in his eyes.

A person's eyes tell you a lot. In Gunn, the pain is visible. 

Fred, she has this brightness in her. Like her soul is glowing with purity and….. innocence. I miss that innocence. I haven't been around anything like it for a long time.

In Wesley's eyes, there is some mystery, I'll admit, and definitely some pain in there. I guess we all have our little demons. 

Cordelia's eyes have changed over the years. In Sunnydale, she closed herself off, giving nothing away. But with time, she opened herself up, and you can see the person that she is, no masquerade.

When people look into my eyes, I've been told you can see all my pain and guilt and a hundred years of anguish. You can tell a lot about a person through their eyes. Which is why Buffy is worrying me so much right now.

She's talking softly with Gunn, and she's smiling, but it's not the smile I remember. 

It doesn't reach her eyes.

****** 

Love it? Wanna kill it and watch it die a horrible death? Tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
